


Finding Out

by YouFoundMeAgainXx



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouFoundMeAgainXx/pseuds/YouFoundMeAgainXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plot: Richard finds out about their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write this and so I did and then I decided to finally upload it.  
> Set: In-between 1x06 and 1x07.   
> Enjoy :)

Anne POV. 

A few weeks after Edward ordered Richard back to court.

I felt I was with child.

I wrote to Richard and told him.

I’d reserved no word from him in days.

Outside I heard a horse.

“Anne?” I heard Richard shout.

“Richard?” I shouted back, I moved towards the door.

He walked towards me.

“Is it true, you are with child?” he asked.

I nodded and moved my hands to my stomach.

He got into his knees and put his hands on my stomach. 

“Oh my darling Anne, you’ve made me so happy.” He said, I put my hand out.

He kissed my stomach.

I knelt down to him.

“We are always equal Richard.” I said, he looked at me.

“Yes Anne always.” He said, I smiled at him.

That’s what we were; Equal.

He picked himself up while helping me.

“Oh Anne I’m so happy.” He said smiling at me.

I smiled at him, “I’m glad.”

“You’re my one and only Anne.” He said.

“As you are mine Richard.” I said.

We both looked at each other, teary eyed.

“I love you Anne.” He said.

“I love you Richard.” I said.

We both smiled at each other until the sun set and we smiled in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks if you left a comment or a kudos :)


End file.
